


Headwaters

by Dameceles



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Introspection, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Game(s), Self-Doubt, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: To unlock the promised power insider herself, Zelda travels to the three sacred springs hidden throughout Hyrule. However, rather than learning her divine magic, the journey teaches the princess more about herself and the knight who accompanies her.





	Headwaters

**Author's Note:**

> It's [ZeLink week](https://semanazelink.tumblr.com/post/163815353065/zelink-week-2017-we-are-pleased-to) and I wanted to try and contribute something for the new game in the franchise. 
> 
> This chapter is set after Memory #11 and before #12, by this point I firmly believe Zelda and Link were friends rather than begrudging acquaintances. Here's my speculation on how that visit to the Spring of Courage might've gone.

Who would've guessed that Hyrule's princess could feel lost in her own kingdom? Despite the lush vegetation and rich resources, the jungles of the southern Faron region had proven to be largely untamed wilderness. Perhaps that was precisely why the Spring of Courage was located within— to test and scare off the faint of heart.

Link appeared to be in his natural element. Using a heavy axe to clear a path when the growth proved too dense for her to traverse. Climbing up tree trunks only to reappear with ripe fruit plucked from their boughs. Even the humid heat seemed to simply make him glisten in the tropical sun, rather than looking as muggy and bothered as Zelda felt. However, she refused to let herself sulk, this had been her choice after all. 

If they'd simply followed King Rhoam's plan a larger entourage would've met them at the Bridge over Lake Hylia and then provided a comfortable escort into the jungles. They also would've been accompanied by people from Court, the sort who loved to sneer at her when they thought she couldn't see. So, Zelda had asked Link to find them a different route, and they'd gone by Deya Village instead. The villagers had been nearly tripping over themselves to help prepare them for the journey. But they'd also all been earnest, so Zelda hadn't begrudged their excitement over meeting royalty... even if it had put her in a melancholy mood afterwards. Still, there wasn't another large settlement until Lurelin village far to the southwest, and encounters with monsters had already used up several of the gifted elixirs, so their generosity was appreciated.

In fact, the frequency of such battles had been steadily increasing as they ventured deeper into the jungle and had her growing anxious.

"Link, are you certain we're following Dracozu River?" Zelda stared at the map displayed on the Sheikah Slate for the umpteenth time, tracing their supposed currently path through the Pagos Woods. There were so many bodies of water in these jungles and so few landmarks that she couldn't help but worry they were following Floria river instead. 

The movement of Link turning his head drew her attention and she saw him nod— he was certain. So, Zelda left any further questions unspoken, as he'd more than proven himself a capable navigator no matter the terrain. Perhaps because his father belonged to the royal guard thus their entire family had moved alongside his assignments, to far off locales like Zora's Domain, Death Mountain, and Kara Kara Bazaar. Having to adapt so often from being continuously uprooted might explain how Link seemed to possess an internal compass.

After three more bends in the river, and one stop to eat a horribly smelly fruit called durian, they finally arrived at their destination. Once Link had dealt with a band of Lizalfos, Zelda was able to truly inspect the site. Ruins of a sort, not entirely rubble as tall pillars, statues, and a large building still stood intact, if a bit weather-worn and overgrown. The latter most structure was shaped like dragon with two massive claws beside its head, its open mouth with stalactite-like fangs acting as the entrance. Impressive, but likely not as magnificent as they’d been at the height of the jungle civilization. 

The scholar in her wished to inspect and take notations for as long as the daylight lasted. But her father’s order rung in her ears: _Do your duty._ So Zelda squared her shoulders, walked past the intriguing stonework, determined to find the location of the sacred spring as soon as possible. She’d studied up before they’d embarked, and the riddle that referenced a forest dragon with splayed jaws had her marching right into the gaping artificial maw with Link hot on her heels. 

Despite the dragon structure having mostly remained intact, once they'd ventured inside there'd been many places where the architecture had crumbled. What might've once been grand was now ill-kept, for lack of a better term. The growth of the jungle had not spared this place. The sacred spring's waters were choked with fallen leaves and aquatic plant-life. Vines and moss covered the stone surfaces, even the goddess statue was dotted by fuzzy green. 

Zelda found herself a tad repulsed by the state of it. If this hadn’t been a sacred spring she’d have never considered stepping foot into the water. Since it was a must, she lowered herself onto her knees by the edge of the pool and used her hands to scoop out all the leaves she could reach. After only a few moments of her splashing Link knelt and joined her, his longer arms and bigger hands doing a better job of the impromptu cleaning. Between the two of them, the spring was soon cleared of debris.

“There, that’s much better,” Zelda said. She sat back onto her heels, and felt how bits of her travel clothing now soddenly clung. “Although it seems I’ve made a mess of myself. I needed these to be dry for changing…”

Link rose and went to the pack he’d carried, drawing out a bundle of wood and flint. He caught her gaze and gestured to a portion of the walk beside the wall that had a pile of rubble. If they built a fire the reflected heat would likely dry her clothes in no time, even if they’d be left terribly wrinkled. So, Zelda nodded, going to her own pack and retrieving the ceremonial dress while Link set to building a fire.

Although her insides were twisting with anticipation for the upcoming ceremony, she didn’t envy her appointed knight his task. The tropical heat meant they were both already sweating and a fire would only worsen that. Really it was kind of him to offer solely to help dry her clothes.

Glancing over she found Link hunched close to the arranged wood, striking the flint against iron. He still had his tunic on, its sleeves just as sodden as her own, but his gloves were sticking out of a pouch on his belt. She couldn't really say why that last detail caught her attention so, but the hint of care and self-control required to carefully put his things aside while ignoring a larger state of disarray was strangely appealing. 

Figuratively, she shook such thoughts from her head. Zelda took the dress from her pack and then turned towards Link, who had coaxed the sparks into a true fire.

“Link, I’d like some privacy. Could you go stand guard over there?” 

His brow furrowed, he stood, then glanced towards the goddess statue, not liking how far away her indicated point would place him.

Holding in a sigh, Zelda compromised, “I’ll call for you before I begin praying. Now, please?”

He acquiesced this time, walking towards the mouth of the dragon with sword in hand. Once he was far enough she situated herself behind the fallen rocks and near the fire. Zelda took off the entirety of her traveling outfit, smallclothes included, before changing into the white dress, gold bracelets, and necklace. Despite being sewn in an ancient cut and style the dress was simple enough for her to don it without need for assistance, which was a small blessing. The jewelry was styled with similar elegant simplicity. Zelda laid out her half-wet clothes over the rubble by the fire, then shook out her hair, combing the blond strands with her fingers.

After a shaky inhale and exhale, she steeled her nerves and called for her appointed knight to come back over. He dashed back, as if anxious from the separation. However, as Link drew closer his eyes seemed to light up and he cocked his head to the side. Zelda realized he’d never seem her wearing the ceremonial dress proper, and the knight’s sudden curiosity had her self-conscious.

“I could be praying for a long time, so it’d be best if you kept watch in that direction.” Unable to keep sharpness from her voice, Zelda gestured towards the entrance in hopes to distract him.

Unlike her last order Link nodded without protest. Slinging the sheath off his back, he returned the Master Sword to it. Grasping its hilt with both hands, he stood in a sentinel pose she recognized from the Gerudo’s seven heroine statues, facing the walkway rather than her.

Holding in a sigh over his sudden obedience, Zelda stepped into the water and was surprised to feel that it was tepidly warm. Yet she couldn’t repress a shudder at the slimy feel of the spring’s bottom against the bare skin of her sandaled feet. With how the excess fabric of her dress floated, plant fronds swayed in the water and tickled at her legs under her skirt. The first time it happened the beginnings of a scream escaped her— which had Link leaping right in with a great splash.

“Link, I’m fine! It was just a water plant that surprised me. Please return to your station.” Zelda managed to explain, before he could bull his way towards her. His brow raised in disbelief, however, so she insisted, “I’m _fine,_ I am.”

She’d meant to keep his gaze with a stern look of her own, but Zelda found it impossible to ignore how the water had soaked his entire attire. Where the loose tunic would've normally only hinted at his build beneath the clothing, the wet fabric stuck to his skin— molded to the shape of his muscles on his chest, arms, and just about everywhere else. It drew her attention to his shoulders, how they bunched and flexed as he kept the now bare blade of his sword above the water as he searched for a threat.

Feeling suddenly hot, Zelda had to look away from the sight of him. “Please, Link, you’re distracting me.”

With a sharp exhale, he finally turned away from her and climbed back up onto the walkway. Zelda made sure to face the alter, before she might see any other distressingly wet clothing upon his body. This wasn’t the first time she’d felt flustered over noticing how easy her appointed knight was on the eyes. It was inappropriate considering her station and authority over him… yet she couldn’t deny ever since he’d saved her from the Yiga’s attack that some feeling towards him had awakened within her. At first, she’d simply resolved to stop acting like a ninny and give friendship between a second chance. Now that they were friends, it seemed her greedy heart craved even more.

Figuratively, Zelda shook such thoughts from her head. The goddesses of old surely would sooner punish such selfish fantasies than answer the prayers she was about to give. Such impure thoughts did not belong at a holy site. With that in mind, she treads water until coming to stand before the Goddess statue then took a steadying breath and began her prayers.

“Oh, hallowed spirits and ancient gods, I come seeking aid. Embolden my heart so that I might have the courage to carry out your will and strike down the evil of Calamity Ganon…”

She delivered the traditional rotes and supplications that’d been drilled into her since childhood. It would’ve felt as natural as breathing, if her chest hadn’t been tight with expectation and anxiety. Praying in this holy place, her ears strained to hear even the faintest of divine whispers… yet every shift was the wind, the only voice her own echoed. She kept on, offering up one word after another. 

The shadows grew long as it passed from midday to afternoon to evening. 

As the last rays of the sun faded into the dusky gloom, Zelda found her hope vanishing alongside it. She’d prayed for hours, focused solely on hearing the gods and unlocking the promised power within herself— yet all it’d seemed to get her was a throat sore from talking. She felt no different. The night descended; she ended the prayers and let her tired voice fall silent.

The tightness in her chest felt worse, but thankfully her eyes remained dry. The skin of her lower body felt waterlogged, and without the tropical sun the wet fabric of the ceremonial dress was beginning to make her feel chilled. It had her suddenly remembering the time during training when she’d come close to passing out because the pool’s water had been freezing. Suddenly, there was no heat in the Spring of Courage— only biting cold. Punishment for her failure.

Zelda scrambled away from the Goddess statue, desperate to get out. She didn’t even notice that Link had reached for her until his strong fingers had wrapped around her arms; he just about lifted her up and out of the water. The suddenness of the change made her feet clumsy and had Zelda falling forward her face and the front of her body was pressed solidly against him.

He was solid, hadn’t even flinched under her full weight and his grip held her steady. He was warm, even with the cooling air around them he managed to maintain a steady body temperature. He was close, so painfully close, her ear rested right over his heart, which beat with a strong, even pulse. The beat grew faster— that’s what snapped Zelda from her daze and had her stepping out of the knight’s arms.

She met his eyes by reflex, and found a mix of emotions that belied the neutrality of his expression. Link spoke, his voice hoarse with disuse yet also lilting with an accent that she can never quite place, “I’m sorry,”

She was shivering, and not just because of the sodden dress. Zelda felt entirely humiliated, from the gods’ silence and now this. She didn’t want to try again, she wasn't brave enough. Not if it meant she’d simply long to be held close in Link’s arms once more.


End file.
